1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to pumping devices and more specifically relates to a portable pumping device using a rechargeable battery for removing fluids from undesired locations.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bilge pumps are essential for removing standing water from boats, household appliances, and any other object that may experience flooding or water-based malfunctions. Bilge pumps may be hand operated, or electrically powered. Electrically powered pumps may require a cord and must be plugged into an A/C outlet. Other electrically powered pumps run on D/C current and use batteries. Most battery operated bilge pumps run on a 12 volt battery.
The prior art discloses various configurations of battery powered pumps. For example, U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2013/0052059, to Moormann, et al., for a “Portable Battery Operated Bilge Pump” discloses a pump featuring a housing and battery configuration, where the housing is configured with a battery receiving portion having electrical terminals for receiving power to the pump. While this invention has the advantages of being portable and uses a rechargeable battery, it has the disadvantage of requiring a specially configured rechargeable battery. Thus, only those batteries specially made to fit the housing can be used. This is necessarily a more expensive set up, and is less convenient, for example, if replacement batteries are difficult to find.
U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2006/0073040, to Metzger, et al., for an “Air Pump For An Inflatable Product”, discloses a pump that uses disposable dry cells to power a low torque electric motor. While this invention does not rely on a specially configured battery, and disposable dry cells are convenient to purchase, the use of such cells does not provide adequate power to move necessary quantities of fluid. A user will be forced to constantly replace depleted batteries, and fluid removal could take unacceptably long to accomplish.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,286, to Bochenski, for an “Automatic Bilge Pump System”, discloses a pump using disposable dry cell batteries. This invention suffers from the same drawbacks as the Metzger, et al., device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,261, to McCook, for a “Portable Bilge Pump Assembly”, discloses a portable bilge pump for providing portable water pumping capabilities without an external power source. The portable bilge pump assembly includes a pump member which is submersible and designed for pumping water, a hose member which is coupled to the pump member and designed for carrying water from the pump member to an area selected by the user for dumping, and an handle assembly which is pivotally coupled to the pump member. This device is configured for ease of use. However, like the previous devices, it uses standard dry cell batteries or low voltage rechargeable batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,323, to Pritchard, for an “Automatic Bailer”, discloses a device that is used to remove water from an open vessel such as a whitewater canoe. The bailer utilizes a submersible pump that is connected to a power supply through flexible connections. However, the battery used is a large, rechargeable 12 volt battery and is meant to be fixed to the floor of the open vessel.
Each of the disclosed prior art devices fails to provide a practical solution to the need for a portable pump device that runs on standard rechargeable high powered batteries to quickly and efficiently remove fluid.
It is therefore shown that there is a need for a pump device for removing fluid from an environment that is portable, powerful, and easy and convenient to use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cordless portable pump device suitable for removing fluid from an environment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cordless portable pump device that is powered by rechargeable batteries.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cordless portable pump device that uses relatively high voltage rechargeable batteries for extra power and longer life.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cordless portable pump device that uses readily available standard rechargeable batteries manufactured for cordless hand tools.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cordless portable pump device that is easy to position and manipulate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cordless portable pump device that is easy to maintain.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cordless portable pump device that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention. To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of this disclosure.